


Good friends

by CannibalKats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: Zen spends a lot of time with Jaehee and Kit, they're the three musketeers, but is he missing something?





	Good friends

Zen had always known Jaehee was a fan but she’d always seemed to keep herself distant from him.  She’s been so serious he’d hadn’t minded, always a little afraid that she’d be disappointed in him.  Then he’d broke his ankle and Kit had talked Jaehee into helping him out and Zen had found himself intrigued.

He liked hanging out with the girls in his off time.  Jaehee was always excited to hear about whatever project he had on the go, Kit could talk music for hours.  The two of them were so close.  They’d opened the cafe together, and lived together and Zen saw them as a excellent example of sisterhood.  Women supporting women.  He wished he had a friend like that.

He was jealous, they were so close, if he was honest.  They were so comfortable and supportive.  He would find them cuddling on the couch watching his DVDs.  They sat so close together, and held hands, and he just really respected their friendship.  So when Kit asked him to help her pick out a gift for Jaehee he was more than happy to help.

He follows her into the jewelry store, it’s  _ fancy _ .  Jumin had suggested it she says and he does his best to hold his tongue because Kit looks so excited.  They go to three stores and Zen can’t believe how much money Kit is willing to drop on a gift for her friend.

“Wow, you guys are so close, Kit,” he says awed as she turns a princess cut in her calloused fingers.

“I mean yeah,” Kit laughs, handing the ring to the woman behind the counter and point to another one. “It’s an  _ engagement _ ring.”

“That’s what I mean,” Zen says taking the ring she hold out and slipping it on his finger to the first knuckle.  She laughs.

“You’re a cute couple,” the woman behind the counter smiles.  “It’s so nice to see couples come in to pick out their ring together.

Kit snorts. “Oh no we’re not dating.”

Zen smirks, “Unfortunately,” he adds.

The woman smiles.

“This is for my girlfriend,” Kit laughs.

“They’re very close,” Zen nods.

Kit takes the ring from him and points to another, “I would hope so,” she continues to giggle, “otherwise she might say No when I ask her to marry me.”

Zen laughs. “Wouldn’t  _ that _ be something.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Hyun?” Kit asks, her face dropping as she sets the new ring down and steps away from the counter. “Do  _ you _ think she’ll say no?”

“What?” Zen takes a step closer to her.  She looks worried, all the energy she’d possessed just a moment before seems to have drained and he’s no idea what he’s said wrong.

“I know it hasn’t been  _ that _ long,” Kit says, her voice is low, her fingers twitch against her thigh, “I know this,” she gestures broadly at herself, “was like a new thing for her but I  _ thought-  _ Hyun do think this is a bad idea?”

“Kit, I’m not sure what you mean.  I think this is an extravagant gift but you guys are really close, I’m sure whatever you’re asking her you don’t need to buy her ring to get her to say yes.”  He steps forward to hug her but she stops him. 

Her eyes are glistening like she’s about to cry but her demeanor has shifted again and one corner of her lip quirks up as she sniffles.  “It’s kind of tradition though, you know, when you ask someone to marry you.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious, we’ve been dating for more than a year, I love her,” she’s smiling broadly now and he’s sure this must be one of Seven’s jokes.

“That’s not funny,” he frowns.

“Hyun,” Kit says and covers her mouth. “Hyun we  _ live  _ together.”

“In a two bedroom apartment,” he counters.

“You sleep in the guest room like once a week,” she snorts.

“No I sleep in your room,” he frowns.

“No that’s the guest room Hyun, Jaehee and I share a room, we’ve shared a room since I moved in after the first party.”

He frowns.

“Hyun you’ve seen us kiss.”

“Friends kiss sometimes,” he tries to reason.

“Hyun, you’ve literally walked in on us fucking.”

“N-no,” he shakes his head, “I think I’d have noticed.”

Kit is laughing, full on doubled over laughing and he can’t make words.  His bestfriend’s are dating.  The two people he sees the most often are together and he’s never noticed.  Maybe he really was a narcissist, Kit had told him he was wrong but who else would be so self involved not to notice their closest friends are a couple.

“So that time in the kitchen,” he says softly, as an incident from a week ago plays through his mind.

“Yeah you really need to start knocking Hyun,” she says though the giggles.

“A-and the other day when you were late to lunch, you were serious?”  He frowns remembering how Jaehee had blushed and shoved Kit when she’d made a vulgar pun.

Kit doubles over again.

“God,” he groans, shoving her.

“You really didn’t know?” she chuckles.

He shakes his head, face red, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Wow,” she sighs wrapping an arm around him, “I  _ was _ going to ask you to be my best man but-”

“What? Really?” He says head shooting up, eyes searching her face.

“I mean yeah, who else would I ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short and quick and based on a twitter headcanon a friend had


End file.
